1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new hydroxymethyl-substituted polyfunctional phenols, wherein one phenol nucleus contains two hydroxymethyl groups as nucleus-substitution groups. Such compounds may be used as a modifier for phenol resins, etc., photo-resist material, or material for producing various polyphenol compounds involving chemical reaction of said compounds with phenols.
2. Description of the Related Art
The publication of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 53-71044 discloses bis(4-hydroxy-3,5-dihydroxymethyl phenyl)methane, which is a bisphenol compound containing hydroxymethyl groups as nucleus-substitution groups. The publication of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 8-277235 also discloses 3,3′,5,5′-tetrahydroxymethyl-4,4′-diphenol as an intermediate material used for producing polyphenols via chemical reaction with phenols.
Among bisphenol compounds containing hydroxymethyl groups as nucleus-substitution groups, such as those mentioned above, polyfunctional phenols having an aromatic ring (e.g. benzene ring) or cycloalkane ring (e.g. cyclohexane ring) at the center of symmetry provide a high melting point. Polyphenol compounds made from these polyfunctional phenols are also expected to exhibit excellent resistance to heat. In addition, polyfunctional phenols having a fluorine-substituted alkylene group at the center of symmetry of the molecule are expected to offer property-modifying effects, such as improving the water repellency of phenol resins.
However, hydroxymethyl-substituted polyfunctional phenols, wherein the molecule of said phenol contains two or four phenol nucleuses each having two hydroxymethyl groups as nucleus-substitution groups and a benzene ring, cyclohexane ring or fluorine-substituted alkylene group at the center of symmetry of the module, have not heretofore been known.